Divagaciones de un corazón enamorado
by Tatjash
Summary: Steve piensa para si mismo como se siente hacia su más que amigo al que quiere animar y al que no se atreve a contarle algunas cosas.  contiene spoilers del 2x14


Este es el segundo fic que escribo sobre Hawaii Five-0 . El otro fue bastante subido de tono, este es más edulcorado. Porque la escena lo requiere, estaría basada en lo que Steve piensa en las escena final del 2x14, si no la has visto te aconsejo que no leas porque contiene algunos spoilers. El fic surgió tras una frase pronunciada por una chica en un livejournal y de ahí salió el fic. El fic va dedicado siempre a la gente que comparto el amor por este fandom y esta serie. Espero que os guste, espero vuestros comentarios a ver que os parece y bueno, Gracias por adelantado. Siento mi torpe problema con los puntos y las comas jajaja

**Divagaciones de un corazón enamorado**

No tienes idea de todo lo que quiero decirte, estoy aquí de pie, observando el nacimiento de una vida, obligándome a pensar como continuar con la mia, sin intentar no mirarte fijamente para que no sospeches que lo que siento es esa sensación loca e irracional que algunos llaman amor. Así que miro cuando tú no miras y temo. Temo que los latidos de mi corazón suenen demasiado fuerte y los oigas y no tenga una respuesta para darte…

Nunca pensé que me sentiría de esta forma por alguien del que no me hubiera fijado, si no te hubiera conocido. Me gustan las mujeres me repito una y otra vez cuando cada noche me invenden mis pensamientos, a oscuras, a solas, en mi habitación con las olas de mar en el fondo…

Pero una voz en mi cabeza repite tú nombre como un susurro, tú eres la excepción rebelde de todo lo que creía, intento luchar… pero entonces, el placer de sentir que deberías ser una prohibición, me hace desearte más y me dejo llevar pensando en ti, en las cosas que podríamos hacer juntos en aquella cama, de una forma inapropiada que hasta tú mismo te escandalizarias.

¿En realidad lo harías?

Me desarmas solo con mirarme con tús ojos azules y cuando consigo olvidarte por unos cuantos segundos, reirme de que aquello no está bien, entonces vas tú y me sorprendes siendo el hombre increible del que me he enamorado incondicionalmente sin saber cuando pasó aquello en realidad.

Quiero abrazarte, besarte, quiero consolarte y decir que me tienes aquí, pero no estaría bien, porque puede que no sientas lo mismo, no quiero exponerme a tú posible rechazo porque puedo estar preparado para luchar en una guerra, pero nunca lo estaré para que tú me rompas el corazón.

¿En que piensas Danny?

Dime en que piensas, dime que dicen tus ojos cuando me miras. Porque mi corazón se siente desesperado por obtener esa respuesta.

¿Cómo me ves?

¿qué soy para ti, Danny?

Y aquí sigo, esperando a que mi cabeza se le ocurra algo que decirte, sin ponerme en la evidencia de que siento por ti, lo que ninguna mujer hizo que sintiera por ella jamás.

¿Sería tan malo que lo intentaramos aunque todo nuestro alrededor se derrumbara en pedazos?

La familia que construiste, los ideales con los que luché que juzgarían como soldados a los que les han impuesto de que forma han ser hombres. Pero yo soy tan hombre como ellos, he luchado en guerras, he sido educado de la misma forma, pero, incluso así, se que el amor es amar a una persona sin importar si es un hombre o una mujer.

Y no tengo a nadie para pedirle consejo que hacer. Porque tú eres la persona en quien más confio… eres lo único que me queda, la única persona que podía llamar familia se ha marchado, los demás están lejos o muertos, eres mi familia…

¿No lo ves?.

Y no puedo decírtelo porque tus ojos están tristes melancólicos por que la mujer que una vez amaste, la madre de tú hija y puede que por la que siempre sientas algo, con la única que jamás seré capaz de competir o conseguir estar a la altura, aunque sea por los recuerdos de un pasado que tanto envidio.

¿Cómo competir con ella y con lo que sentiste?

Sonrío para fingir que no me duele saber en lo que estás pensando pero a la vez sonrío por la felicidad por poder estar aquí a tú lado, los dos solos, sin nadie más a nuestro alrededor que nos pueda interrumpir. Lo se, es egoísta pero solo me puedo aferrar a ello. Y entonces, lo se, se que puedo hacer, aunque tenga que conformarme con ello…

"_¿Quieres ir a comer? Yo invito"_ bromeo para ocultar mi nerviosismo ante una negativa.

Entonces, tú dices sí y yo sonrío como un adolescente.

¿Sabes lo feliz que me hace esa respuesta?

¿Sabes que es mi forma de decir te quiero?

¿Puedes verlo Danny?

**FIN**


End file.
